


Don't be evil

by richmahogany



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e18 Identity Crisis, Gen, Mention of Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Fusco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmahogany/pseuds/richmahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, unexpectedly, Lionel had the upper hand over Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be evil

**Author's Note:**

> A little episode insert/character study/whatever you call this. My first Fusco-centric fic.

As soon as Mr Reese had taken the happily twittering Finch under his wing, Fusco went back to his car. He dropped into the driver’s seat, banged the door shut, and laughed so hard that the whole car shook. It took him several minutes to calm down. Finally he took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears away with his sleeve.  
Man, that had to be one of the funniest things he had seen in a long time! Stuffy old Finch, gleefully punching all the buttons on his dashboard and giggling like a little kid. Staring mesmerized at the flashing lights. Dancing round the kitchen to music only he could hear. Offering to hack the Pentagon. It certainly put things into an interesting new light, thought Lionel. While he wasn’t quite as menacing as his psychopathic friend, the professor always had this air of superiority, like he was faintly disapproving of Fusco. Although, if he thought about it, Finch could be rather threatening as well – quite a feat for someone who was no taller than Lionel, and with only half the bulk.  
But after what he had witnessed today, he would never again feel intimidated by Finch. There certainly had been no superiority left – Finch had been so helpless that he would never have found his way out of the apartment without Lionel. And Lionel would certainly remember that next time Mr Glasses called and tried to make him do his bidding.  
Suddenly, unexpectedly, Lionel had the upper hand over Finch. Next time the man made his demands, Fusco would just ask him: “So what about the Pentagon?” Or “had any nice fast food lately?”  
Hehe. That would show him that he wasn’t always such a genius. Oh no, there was no reason to be so superior. It would remind him that without Fusco he would have been in big trouble. It would also remind him what a fool he’d made of himself. It would make Finch cringe with embarrassment, and then it would be up to Fusco to decide if he could be bothered to do what he asked or not.  
Lionel started to laugh again. The thought of taking Finch down a peg or two was quite satisfying.  
But then his laughter died away. Actually, it would be kind of mean to do that to Finch. Fusco was certainly no paragon of virtue, but even he had standards. There were some things you just didn’t do. You didn’t kick a man when he was down. You didn’t add insult to injury. It wasn’t Finch’s fault that he had been drugged. If he could even remember what had happened tonight, Finch would be mortified at his behavior. And there was no need to rub it in.  
Reluctantly, Lionel let go of the thought of putting one over Finch. He hoped, though, that if Finch could remember the events of tonight, he would also remember that Fusco had been nothing but helpful to him. Maybe he would even show a tiny bit of gratitude. Or at least be not quite so snooty.  
Fusco sighed. “I’ll have to take it as it comes,” he thought. But even if he didn’t make anything of it, the sight of Finch giggling and swaying to the sound of whatever was popping in that microwave would stay with him forever. So next time he saw Finch – well, okay, he wouldn’t say anything. He would keep silent about the whole affair and let Finch regain his stiff and distant persona, if he felt the need for it.  
But inside, he would be laughing.


End file.
